The Prodigal Son
by lily of the valley 16
Summary: Harry knew three things. One, if he stood outside in the cold much longer he would undoubtedly suffer from frostbite. Two, he was an idiot. He had messed up, and with his typical luck, he had messed up spectacularly. Three, Snape was going to kill him. Oh no, not literally, but sitting would definitely be uncomfortable for the next few days at least. *Contains Spanking* *No Slash*


**A.N. So yeah, this is my first story. I am not J.K.R. and I own nothing. Its unbeta'd so even the mistakes are mine. ;) This is just a oneshot that came to me a week or two ago. It takes place in my own universe, so I guess that makes it AU. Severus adopted Harry sometime in Harry's first or second year and is Harry's father now, though Harry and Severus usually don't go around calling each other "Dad" or "Son." Voldemort was defeated somehow in Harry's third year and his life has been "normal" since then. Harry is now 17. This story does contain the spanking of a wizard legal adult, so feel free to LEAVE if this does not interest you. I have proofread it myself several times, but if I missed something (or several things) feel free to ****criticize****, oops, I mean politely bring them to my attention in the reviews. Enjoy! Once again, NO SLASH, YES SPANKING. Don't like don't read.**

The Prodigal Son

Harry knew three things. One, if he stood outside in the cold much longer he would undoubtedly suffer from frostbite. Two, he was an idiot. He had messed up, and with his typical luck, he had messed up spectacularly. Three, Snape was going to kill him. Oh no, not literally, but sitting would definitely be uncomfortable for the next few days at least.

Severus Snape was certain of three things. First, that if idiot Potter did not muster up enough of his Gryffindor courage to come up and enter his house instead of staring at it like a simpleton within the next few minutes, he would need to administer first aid. Honestly, it was the middle of November, and Potter had been standing outside for hours! He knew he could be—heck, was expected to be—scary, but Potter had certainly seen his softer and more caring side enough to know that he would not be turned away. Severus had even admitted that he loved the boy several times, as if his actions didn't speak loudly enough. He grunted, still amazed at how much Harry had changed him. No, that's not quite right, he was still the same person, just . . . different sides of him had been brought to the surface. He was the person Lily knew he could be. He shook his head angrily, willing himself to banish her face from his mind. He needed to focus on something else. Oh yes, Potter, three things about Potter. This was all the foolish boy's fault. If he wasn't so worried about Harry, then he could happily be brewing potions.

Merlin knows he was worried about Potter, though, and he had been for some time. He knew it was inevitable, and he was even expecting it to be bad, considering his charges frequent bad luck. However, even he was amazed at the magnitude of Harry's rebellion. Honestly! That boy never did anything halfway. Except for his homework. He allowed himself a small smile at that before looking out the window again through the charmed curtains that allowed him to see out, but no one out to see in.

He sighed at the empty front lawn and driveway. His wards, set since _the incident_ to alert him whenever Harry was near his property had gone off earlier, around 6 p.m. He had been ecstatic, compared to his usual indifference, and had rushed to the front entryway to welcome his son home. Before he opened the door though, he had caught a glimpse of Harry through the window. His son looked broken. When Severus saw his eyes though, he knew that was not the case. Harry was crippled with guilt, but he was not broken. Severus sat down near the window, knowing that this was something his son would have to do on his own.

That, however, had been almost four hours ago. After the first half hour Harry had realized that standing and staring at a house was likely to alarm the neighbors. He had ducked around a corner and hastily put on his invisibility cloak before returning to his vigil. Snape had been devastated at first, thinking that Harry had given up, but then his wards pinged to let him know Harry was back.

Though he could not see Harry, Snape was quite certain he knew what Harry was thinking. Harry was feeling guilty, that much had been obvious, but Snape was sure that Potter was also feeling scared, probably even terrified. "And within good reason!" he thought gruffly to himself. After all Potter had done, the foolish boy had to know he would be punished. And Potter had to know, even if he tried to convince himself otherwise, how Snape would punish him.

Snape was not looking forward to it, but it had to be done. Merlin knows what the boy would think if he didn't! He was sure that Potter would be relieved at first if he decided to forgo the punishment, but he had no doubt that eventually the boy would manage to convince himself that Snape didn't care about him after all, and maybe he should not have come back or some other nonsense like that and that would not do. No, Snape decided, the only thing to do was punish the boy like he would expect to be punished, and make sure he knew that Severus's rules still applied to him even though he was seventeen. Of course, Severus would let him know that he was forgiven and loved, but also that his actions still had consequences.

Snape was drawn from his thoughts as the wards pinged again, telling him that Harry was approaching the house. He looked out the window and saw that Harry had removed his cloak. He was walking oh-so-slowly up the long driveway but Snape didn't care, at least he was moving forward. Harry finally reached the porch and made his way up the steps. He slowly raised his hand to knock at the door, and Snape could wait no longer. He opened the door. Harry jumped.

"H-hi S-Snape," he stuttered.

"It's good to see you, Harry. But what's this? This is your home, Harry, the door is always open." Snape said. Harry blushed under his gaze.

"Aren't you mad?" He asked hesitantly. Snape paused to consider. Was he mad? He was glad to have the child home, relieved the child hadn't lost his courage and had come up to the house, disappointed in the decisions Harry had made over the last few months, and-ah, yes, there it was, anger. He was angry that Harry had been so blatantly disrespectful and rebellious. Yes, he was angry, he decided, but now was not the time to deal with that anger. Then he noticed Harry's blue lips and chattering teeth.

"Of course I am angry!" he exclaimed. "You've been standing in the cold for hours without even a small warming charm. Honestly Potter, you're a wizard, and you're of age now, surely you could have at least conjured a flame like Hermione did _in her second year_! Now get inside before you catch pneumonia or lose your toes!" Harry, who had winced and started to inch away near the beginning of Snape's tirade, was now looking at Snape in amazement. After all he had done Snape was mad that he was out too long in the cold? He would never understand the greasy old bat. He hurried inside, not wanting to anger Snape anymore, and soon found himself wrapped in a blanket by the fire nursing a mug of hot cocoa. Snape was muttering to himself about "foolish wizards without the good sense Merlin gave a flobberworm" who "stood outside in freezing weather" while he looked around his potion cabinet. A few minutes later, he presented Harry with several potions. Harry tentatively sniffed the first one and made a face.

"I'm not sick y'know," he protested.

"Not yet," Snape replied grimly. "Now _drink_." Harry drank. Snape had his house elf bring some warm stew and crusty bread for himself and Harry, and they sat in comfortable silence for a while. Eventually—and predictably—Harry started to squirm.

"Severus?"

"Mm."

"Can I ask you something? And I know I just did," Harry said hurriedly, seeing the look on Snape's face, "but something else?"

"I suppose so."

"When are we going to—to, um talk…about…you know," he asked, studiously studying his fingernails.

"As articulate as ever," drawled Snape. "We will talk about 'you know' tomorrow morning after you get a good nights sleep and eat a good breakfast. I suggest that you take a bath soon and go to bed. It is getting quite late." Harry nodded and got up to leave the room. "Oh, and Harry?" Harry turned around warily, "I thought you might like to know that I forgave you soon after you left. Yes, we certainly have some things to work through, but you have been forgiven for months."

Harry looked at Snape, his eyes oddly bright, "Thank you," he said, his voice choked with emotion. "Thank you, and I am sorry. Have been for a while now, it's just…just"

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Shall I come up in a bit before you go to bed?"

"Yes please," Harry nodded.

"Very well, then." Snape turned back to the book he had been reading while Harry made his way to the bath upstairs.

Snape was glad to hear Harry's apology, even though he knew Harry was sorry already. Honestly, anyone with half a brain could tell the boy was sorry. It was nice to have him home, though. He had been lonely these past few months. He didn't know how he managed to be alone so much before the boy had first found his heart, and then had managed to worm his way into it. Yes, that boy certainly had many talents. Severus looked at the clock; Harry ought to be done with his bath now. He should go up and check on the boy.

Harry waited in the bathroom. He was done with his bath, and had been for a while now. He could have been in bed a quarter of an hour ago, but he hadn't heard Snape come upstairs yet, and even though he knew that Snape had said that he would, and even though he knew that Snape never lied, Harry also knew that he had made a big mess out of things before. He wondered if Snape was still mad at him—but he really hadn't meant all the horrible things he had said, and he hoped Snape knew that. "I mean," thought Harry, "he's Snape! He has to know! He just has too!" And suddenly Snape's arms were around him encouraging him to breathe and he heard Snape accioing a paper bag and he realized that he was breathing quite fast and it might seem like he was hyperventilating, but he wasn't! Not much, anyway.

Snape sighed. He couldn't leave that boy alone for a minute! He had gone up to check on Harry, and had been mildly surprised to see that he was still in the bathroom. He was just going to knock on the door and berate the boy for being slower than a slug when he heard the boy's breathing. Quick, shallow, short, breaths that were not natural. He let himself in to see Harry sitting on the floor having a panic attack.

"Harry, look at me. Harry! Can you hear me Harry?" he called. The boy ignored him. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him tightly. "Breathe, Harry," he coached, "just breathe with me. Accio paper bag! Come on Harry, breathe! That's it! In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Good, that's it. Keep it up." They sat together for several minutes until Harry's breathing had calmed down. "Good boy, Harry, good boy. Do you think you can walk to your room now?" Harry nodded, looking very embarrassed. They made their way to Harry's room, where Snape pulled down the covers and helped Harry into bed. He looked at Harry critically. "Stay here," he ordered, before stalking out of the room. He returned a moment later with another vial of potion. "Drink," he ordered. Harry gave it a tentative sniff.

"I don't need a calming draught, Snape!" he protested, instantly recognizing the smell. Snape raised an eyebrow, partly to intimidate Harry, and partly because he was impressed. Not many people Harry's age could recognize a calming draught just by smell.

"Well I don't," Harry declared, albeit with less force than before.

"You," said Snape, glaring impressively at Harry, "managed to work yourself into a panic attack in the forty-five minutes you were away from me. Merlin only _knows_ what you will manage to do if left alone for a whole night. Now," Snape leaned closer, his eyes as dark as Harry had ever seen them, "You. Will. Drink. That. Potion. _Now_." He ground out, between clenched teeth. Harry raised the vial.

"Bottoms up, I suppose," he said mournfully.

"There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Snape asked silkily. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Can I go to sleep, now?" he asked cheekily. Severus just stared. Could the brat go to sleep now?! As if he had been keeping the boy up? Of all things!

"Brat," he muttered.

"G'night!" Potter called. Snape paused at the doorframe,

"Good night Harry," he said, gently.

"I-I love you." Harry said, his voice muffled from the covers he had ducked under.

"I love you too, Harry," Snape replied sincerely. Harry came up from under his covers.

"I know." he said shyly, his eyes shining with joy. "I know."

Harry stretched and yawned. He could not remember the last time he woke up feeling so warm and cozy and content. Sunlight was streaming through a crack in the curtains, but he ignored it and rolled over. He had no intentions of leaving this warm…comfortable…

"Harry?" Harry groaned. "I know you're awake in there Harry, and you had better not fall back asleep!" Snape warned. "Breakfast will only be on the table for thirty more minutes and if you haven't eaten by then, you won't get any food until lunch!"

"All right all right" Harry grumbled. "I'm on my way." He groped around for his glasses and ran his fingers through his hair before opening his door and "Oomph!" running right into Snape. Snape growled at him.

"You may have forgotten, Potter, but in this house we do not come down to breakfast until we are dressed and ready for the day." he ground out.

"Ok, ok," Harry grumbled, "no need to get your knickers in a bunch!"

"I—my what?" said Snape, thoroughly confused. "What _are_ you blathering on about, Potter?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Harry hurriedly replied.

"If you say so," said Snape, dryly. "You now have twenty-five minutes to get ready for the day and eat your breakfast _with_ the manners befitting of a young man, _not_ of a wild beast!"

"I'm going, I'm going," muttered Harry, as he closed the door to change. Twenty-four minutes later he finished the last bite of his breakfast.

"I'm done," he announced.

"I see," said Snape, " I do posses my own pair of eyes, Potter." Snape smirked as the boy's face flushed. "Very well, then," he continued, "why don't you come with me to my study."

"Your study?" Harry asked, his face suddenly pale.

"Yes, my study," Snape said, decisively. "Relax Harry," Snape sighed as he saw the look on Harry's face. He hadn't wanted to terrify the boy, just make him cautious. "I won't be spanking you . . . this time," Snape smirked. This boy—his boy—was so easy to rile up. Harry had immediately flushed, just as Snape knew he would. Snape held the door to his office open so Harry could enter.

"Alright," said Snape, instantly switching into "esteemed and slightly terrifying Potions Master" mode.

"I want you to sit at this desk and think about what we will be talking about soon. This includes what you did, why you did it, how you feel about it, and what will keep you from doing it in the future. This is not an essay, although it could easily become one if your attitude becomes belligerent or disrespectful. It may help you to think about it like an essay, though. You will find parchment and quills on the desk should you choose to make notes or an outline of some sort. I expect you to be ready to engage in a thorough discussion when you are done. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry gulped at the intense look his guardian, mentor, and—if he were honest with himself—father was giving him.

"Yes sir, clear as crystal," he replied, looking straight into his father's eyes. Snape gave a nod.

"Good. You may begin now." And with that, he turned toward his desk to begin his own work.

Time had passed quickly. At first, Harry wasn't sure how he would be able to spend more than half of an hour thinking about what he had done. In fact, he had imagined this conversation so many times in his head, that he had considered telling Snape he didn't need the time. Now, two hours later, he was glad he hadn't. He had used the parchment to gather his thoughts, and had quickly realized that going over a conversation in his head was quite different than actually preparing to have a conversation with Snape. He glanced at Snape, attempting to determine if now was a good time to tell Snape he was done. Snape looked busy, but he really was done working, and even though it was only 11:30 and he had eaten breakfast less than two and a half hours ago, he was now hungry for lunch. He looked at Snape again. "Nah, better not to risk it," he thought.

Snape gave an internal sigh. He could tell the boy was trying to be inconspicuous, but honestly, even Hagrid would be able to tell that Harry wanted to talk to him. The boy had been shooting him calculating glances and looking at the clock for the past five minutes.

"Go grab your cloak and winter gear, Harry, and meet me in the mudroom." Snape said, standing up and making his way to the door.

"Umm, okay," said Harry, a bit puzzled. He started to run upstairs when

"Harry!"

Harry winced. "Yes?" he called back, in his most innocent voice.

"We do not run upstairs like a herd of hippogriff in this household. Now, come back down and try again." Rolling his eyes, Harry obeyed. When he made his way to the mudroom, he saw Snape waiting there, putting something into his cloak pocket.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"On a walk" said Snape succinctly.

Harry grinned. "Just a walk?" he pressed.

Snape gave him a cool glance, "If you're so smart, then why don't you tell me?"

"A picnic!" said Harry triumphantly. "We're going on a picnic, aren't we?" Snape gave a noncommittal grunt. "Awesome," said Harry, opening the back door skipping onto the path that led around their expansive property. Snape followed, the corners of his mouth giving the slightest twitch of a grin before he regained control of his face.

After walking for about twenty minutes, they stopped for their picnic. Snape cast a warming spell around a tree, and they settled down to eat. Halfway through the meal, Harry realized that something was off.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked Snape.

"Finish chewing," admonished Snape. Harry finished chewing.

"Why are we doing this?" He tried again, "I mean, we never go on picnics unless I badger you for days and have been really, really good. And it's the middle of November! We always go in the summer. I mean, I like it, don't get me wrong, it just, just," his eyes narrowed, then he gasped and began laughing. "You," he wheezed, "you asked Mrs. Weasly for advice," he cackled, "and she, she told you to take me on a picnic . . . and you listened!" Snape grunted, he didn't think it was _that_ funny. Although, he had to admit, the boy had figured it out faster than he had expected.

"All right, all right," he said grumpily, "finish eating, we have much to talk about." Harry sobered up.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I'm done," said a very subdued Harry a few minutes later. Snape gave a nod, and packed up the picnic before shrinking it and putting it into his pocket again. "Do you want a warming charm put on your cloak, Harry?" he asked.

"Sure," Harry replied.

"All right," said Snape, agreeably for once, as he cast the charm. "So, a lot happened in the last few months," he continued. "Why don't you tell me about it."

"How much do you want to know?" asked Harry hesitantly. Snape thought for a moment. "I don't need to know everything," he decided, "but I would like to know where you went and the basics of what you did. Remember, though," he warned, "that omitting or spinning an event from the story that you know I will want to know is deceitful, and no better than lying. I trust you remember our conversation about lying?"

"Yes sir," Harry blushed. He thought for a moment, then began his story.

"I guess it started at my birthday party. It was a great party, and I had a really good time, but I was kinda upset that you limited my firewhiskey intake to two glasses. I know that I agreed to it," he hurried on, "but no one else had a limit at their party, and after the first glass, I, well, I didn't see how I couldn't handle more than two."

"You didn't break your limit, though," interrupted Snape. "I watched you the whole party and you didn't have more than two firewhiskeys and a few butterbeers."

"I know," said Harry, "and I hated how you watched me. But I'm not a complete idiot; I knew not to try anything. But, the feeling remained with me the next day, and the next. I hated you telling me what to do. Even though you weren't even doing anything different, I hated it! I tried to be rationale with myself, but after a few days the anger started taking over. Finally, I—I um . . ." he trailed off.

"Exploded? Blew up? Had a temper tantrum?" Snape suggested drily.

Harry blushed even more, then sighed, "Yeah, I guess any one of those could work. Not exactly my best moment," he said, thinking back on that night.

_It was the middle of August. Harry knew he should be enjoying the weather; it was beautiful outside, the perfect temperature to spend hours playing outside without getting overheated, but not cool enough to make swimming unpleasant. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, and Ginny hadn't had a problem enjoying the sun. They didn't have Snape watching their every move, though. "Where are you going? When will you be back? Be careful…" Nag, nag, nag. He was an adult now! He didn't need Snape to watch over him anymore. _

"_Harry, come do the dishes," Snape called. Harry groaned. "Is it worth a confrontation?" he wondered. He decided it wasn't, but he didn't have to look happy about it. They had a house elf anyway! Snape insisted that chores were a "necessary part of growing up," "built character," and "prepared him for adulthood…" well, he was an adult now and he did not want to do chores! At least he could use magic now. In fact, with magic, he really only had to cast a dishwashing charm and he was done. It was hardly unreasonable…no, no, no! He shook his head. It was the principle of the matter. He was and adult. He shouldn't have to do chores. _

_ "Harry," Snape called. _

_ "What now?!" Harry thought grumpily. He made a noncommittal grunt._

_ "Harry!" Snape's voice was much less inviting this time. "Harry, come to the library," he ordered. Harry stomped to the library. Why would Snape not just leave him alone! _

_ "What!" he spat out once he reached the library. _

_ "You will fix your tone right now, young man," rebuked Snape. "I will not converse with you while you are like this, and if you continue to be disrespectful you will find yourself in a corner until you can calm down," he warned._

"_Like what?" Harry said bitterly, all the tension and emotions of the past few weeks coming to the surface. "Mad at being treated unfairly? I have every right to be like this!" He raised his voice. "You're the one who should be facing a corner you git! That's right, I called you a bloody git! You know what! I fucking hate you and I don't know why I ever wanted to stay with you! You're horrible and awful and mean and—and I never loved you! That's right," he continued shouting, "I never loved you, and I don't know how anyone could, especially my mother! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" He screamed, backing away from Snape, who had stood up fearsomely halfway through his tirade, but now looked shellshocked. _

"_Harry," Snape began, "Harry, I" _

"_You what," said Harry snidely, "you can't be apologizing, everyone bloody knows that Snape doesn't apologize. What? Are you gonna send me to my room?" He asked mockingly. "Are you gonna spank me?" Harry gave a disturbing grin. "Not today Snapey, not today." Then, he disapperated. _

"No," Snape agreed, "it wasn't. What happened after that? Where did you go?" Harry flushed and gave Snape a sideways glance before looking back at the ground.

"I went to, um—to . . ." he muttered something under his breath, so quietly that even Snape, who had years of practice hearing children's whispered conversations and muttered insults, couldn't understand him.

"Do speak up, Potter," he said. "Surely it isn't that bad," he said, hoping his words were true.

"Sirius. I went to Sirius's house, okay?" Harry burst out.

"But, I checked!" Snape was genuinely confused. "I floo'd over myself and checked! How did you hide?" Snape asked. Snape had suspected Sirius immediately. Though he got along better with the stupid dog now, Sirius could always be counted on to take the boys side against the "greasy, old git." For this reason, after waiting to see if Harry would come home on his own in the morning, he had floo'd to Sirius and performed all the spells he could think of to see if Harry was, or had been, in the vicinity. All had turned up negative. "How did you do it?" he asked again. Harry fidgeted.

"Well, y'know Sirius's birthday present? The books on deciding what to do with my future and all?" he said quickly. "Well, that wasn't my real birthday present. For my real present he took my invisibility cloak to Knockturn Ally and got it fixed or charmed or something, he wouldn't tell me exactly what they did, but anyway, now if I say 'disappear' to it while I'm wearing it, it will make me untraceable and remove any trace of me made in the past twenty-four hours." He glanced at Snape, unsure weather he should continue, or give Snape some time to let it sink in. Snape looked at him.

"If you're telling me this much, you may as well tell me everything," he sighed. Harry nodded.

"Right. There's not much more, it's only, well, once you know about this feature, it doesn't work anymore. So it will never work for you anymore since I just told you, and since Sirius knew . . ."

"That dog!" said Snape venomously. "He could see all of my spells pointing to you! That's why he was so amused! He and I are going to have words over this when I'm done with you!" Snape promised. Harry winced; he hadn't wanted to get Sirius in trouble too. They continued walking in silence for a while, both lost in their thoughts. Eventually, Snape spoke. "So, you were with Sirius the whole time? I must admit that dog played his role well. He owled me a few weeks later and seemed quite concerned when I told him you were still missing."

Harry blushed. "That was probably real concern," he admitted. "I was only with Sirius for two weeks. After that I actually came home."

"But, my wards didn't go off; does the cloak conceal you from wards as well?" Snape asked.

"I'm not sure," said Harry, "and I wasn't willing to risk it. I apparated into town. I was well, I thought I should, that is, I wanted to find you a, a gift." Harry stuttered.

"A gift?" Snape was surprised. "You are aware that a gift would not have lessened your punishment in the least, aren't you?"

Harry nodded emphatically, "I know, I just, I don't know," he trailed off, "it just felt like I owed you or something. And I guess I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, to show you that I didn't mean any of the stuff I said to you."

"You didn't come home, though," Snape said pointedly.

"No," Harry agreed. "I really was going to, but I saw you and Draco in town together. You looked like you were having so much fun, and you even laughed at something he said! I guess I kinda got jealous. I figured since you had him, you didn't need me anymore. I got angry again and I disapperated."

"Oh Harry," Snape sighed, "I thought you had gotten over this petty rivalry with Draco." Harry shrugged.

"I have, it just, I dunno, came back for a moment. Maybe it never really went away, but I know you lo—like us both and he's your godson and I'm your ward and you care for us both. I know that, but sometimes it's hard to believe it."

"Where did you apparate to?" Snape asked, curiously.

"Well," Harry hedged, "I don't really know." Snape looked at him. "No, I'm serious," Harry insisted, "I ended up in some college frat party. I think it was somewhere in the U.S. They were impressed with my, um, my drinking abilities. I had some hangover potion left over from Sirius, and I used it the next morning. They were really impressed when they realized I didn't even have a hangover the next morning, er, afternoon, that is. They made me a member immediately!" Snape groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache blossoming.

"How long were you there?" he asked.

"Two months," Harry replied, sheepishly.

"I see. Is it safe to assume that every night was like the first?"

"Pretty much," Harry said. "It wasn't fun though."

"And yet, you kept doing it," remarked Snape acerbically.

"Yeah . . .the first week I made myself party hard because I was still mad at you. The next few weeks I drank because I didn't want to think about anything. I wasn't sure you would take me back. I mean, I knew you would, but I guess I didn't feel like I deserved to go back. Halloween was the worst. Ever since I found out my parents died then, it's been hard. But this time," he paused, "this time I didn't have you either." He said quietly. "I really missed you. And all I wanted to do was come home. But I had been partying hard and hangover potions only do so much after a while, and I didn't want you to see me like a mess. The bro's were having a huge Halloween party, but I left. I went to that seashore town you took me too that one break, remember? And the Bed & Breakfast owner still remembered me. She gave me a room, and I stayed there from Halloween until now. I told myself that I was staying there to clean myself up, so I wouldn't come home broken. But I finally realized that I was just stalling . . .so I came home." Snape wrapped his arm around Harry.

"You're not broken," he said gruffly, "maybe a little cracked and dirty, but you're far from broken." They walked in silence back to the house.

"What now?" Harry asked, once they were both seated in the library. Snape gazed

searchingly at Harry.

"You have two options. If you want, we can take care of the punishment now, and then eat a light dinner and spend the evening together before going to bed. Or, we could eat now and relax until later this evening, and we won't deal with the punishment until right before bed." Harry looked at Snape uncomfortably.

"You don't have to give me a choice, I didn't mean all that stuff I said, you know."

"I know," Snape smirked, "and even if you had, I doubt you meant that I should let you choose when I spank you. Nonetheless, the choice is yours."

"I–I choose now."

"Very well. Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Harry shook his head. "A verbal answer, please."

"No sir."

"All right. Why are you going to be spanked?"

"I was disrespectful and had a—a temper tantrum," at this he blushed bright red and looked down at his feet, his toes scuffing against the floor.

"Eyes, Harry," Snape gently chided. Harry nodded and looked up.

"I had a temper tantrum and left and did my own thing for several weeks. I knew you wouldn't approve of what I was doing and that I was being rebellious, but I did it anyway. I'm really sorry. Really, really sorry."

"I know," said Severus gently, "and I forgive you. I told you this, I forgave you not long after you left."

"You're still going to spank me, though?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You know that punishments are not given so that you may earn forgiveness." Harry nodded, trying not to roll his eyes. If he had known it was going to be _this_ speech, he wouldn't have said anything. He was only joking anyway! "You tell me why they are given, then," Snape said. "Yep, I definitely should have kept my mouth shut," thought Harry. "Punishments are given as a consequence," he began. "Everything I do has consequences, some good, some bad. As your s—son, you give me most of the consequences for my bad actions. Later in life, my bosses and other adults in authority will give me consequences for my negative actions," Harry said in a bored, detached, tone. He smirked, "None of the consequences will quite be like yours, though."

"Hmm," Snape said. "I see that essay I assigned you after your last punishment stuck with you. I'll have to remember that." Harry scowled at him. "Yes, I'm still going to spank you." Snape continued. "Now, please go get the paddle." Harry started, this was new.

"What? Why do I have to get it? Why can't you get it?"

"I want you to get it. You may use magic if you wish."

Harry glared at Snape, who just looked at him calmly.

"Can't you get it, please?"Harry whined. Snape raised his eyebrow. Harry looked at the floor uncomfortably.

"Accio paddle," he muttered. When it came, he thrust it at Snape. "Here," he said tersely. "How long were you gone?" Snape asked. Harry sighed; he had figured it would somehow come down to this. Snape had a thing with numbers and punishments.

"Three months," he said, a bit warily. Snape nodded once. "You will be spanked for three minutes with the paddle, along with bedtime spankings for the next three nights, and you are also on restriction for the next three weeks. No broom, no desserts, and no visiting friends." Harry winced, then nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Let's get this over with. Undo your jeans and lay over my lap." Harry nervously undid his jeans, and, taking a deep breath, lay over Snape's lap. Snape was sitting in the middle of a long sofa, and he arranged Harry so that the sofa supported his torso. He handed Harry a pillow. "Here," he said.

"Thanks," replied Harry, his voice muffled by the cushions. Harry tugged down Harry's bottoms, and raised his hand.

*SMACK!*

It fell, turning the skin under it a pale pink. Harry gave a strangled gasp; the first spank was always a surprise. *SMACK!* Snape spanked the other side. He continued spanking alternate sides of Harry's bottom until Harry's bottom and upper thighs were an even pink. He paused, and Harry's sniffling could be heard in the sudden silence. Snape picked up the paddle and watched the clock. "Here it comes," he warned.

*WHAP!*

*WHAP!*

*WHAP!*

*WHAP!*

Snape started methodically covering Harry's bottom with sharp spanks, meant to sting more than bruise. He carefully watched the clock. "Two more minutes, Harry," he said. Harry moaned, tears beginning to streak down his face. Snape lightened up a bit during the second minute, not that Harry noticed. "One more minute," Snape said. He moved to Harry's sit spots, previously untouched by the paddle, and, increasing the strength of his smacks, began to lecture.

"You *WHAP!* do NOT *WHAP!* throw a temper tantrum *WHAP!* like a four *WHAP!* year old BOY *WHAP!* You are seventeen *WHAP!* and you will act *WHAP!* like the respectful *WHAP!* intelligent *WHAP!* young man *WHAP!* that you are!" Snape scolded. "Furthermore, *WHAP!* You will not EVER *WHAP!* run away from me EVER *WHAP!* AGAIN *WHAP!* Do you understand me?" He asked. Harry nodded emphatically.

"Never Snape," Harry sobbed, "I promise, please, I'll be good, I'll be good!" Snape glanced at the clock. Ten more seconds to go. He braced himself, then delivered ten lightening quick swats to Harry's thighs.

"OOOWWW" Harry howled. "I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, please, daddy, please," he sobbed. Snape banished the paddle and rubbed Harry's lower back.

"Ssh, it's okay. I know you won't, it's okay son, it's okay." He soothed. "Come on," he urged, "can you sit up now? Good boy, good boy, I'm proud of you, you took that well," he continued murmuring soothing words to Harry, helping him sit up, pulling up his pants, adjusting him on his lap so that nothing touched his burning bottom. Looking at Harry, he decided to forgo dinner and a bath for now. He helped a half-asleep Harry stand, and led him to his bed, pulling down Harry's covers and helping him in. He transfigured Harry's clothes into pajamas and put a plump pillow on each side of Harry and pulled up the blankets, the pillows keeping them from bothering Harry's bottom. He glanced at his sleeping son, "I love you," he whispered.

Harry yawned, rolled over to stretch, and winced. Yeah, sitting would not be fun today. And he still had bedtime spankings for the next three nights. Lovely. He looked at the clock, the neon letters blinking "10:12" at him. At least Snape let him sleep in. He sighed; he probably shouldn't take advantage of it. His eyes felt gritty and his cheeks were sticky with dried tears. Had he fallen asleep crying? He didn't want to think about that embarrassing possibility. He grabbed some clean clothes and headed toward the shower. He pulled down his pajama pants—had he changed?—and looked at his bum in the mirror. Hmm, not as bad as he had expected. His bum was slightly pink, but, he twisted a little more and winced, yep, Snape had really nailed his sit spots. They were still a dark red, guaranteeing that sitting would be uncomfortable. He sighed, thinking that he probably deserved it, and hopped in the shower.

"Good morning," Snape said. "How are you feeling?"

"Morning Snape, I feel great, except for my bum, which is sore for some reason. You wouldn't happen to have anything that would help, would you?" Harry said cheerfully. Snape refrained from rolling his eyes—barely. Harry was always extra chipper after a spanking.

"Hmm, perhaps you should try behaving yourself?" he said sarcastically "I'm sure you'll be fine in a few hours. Eat some breakfast now." Snape said, gesturing to the fruit, toast, eggs, and bacon that were now on the table. "Oh, and Harry? I would advise you not to attempt to use anymore cushioning charms." Harry pouted and threw himself down on the chair, only to jump back up again and glare at Snape while rubbing his bum. This time Snape did roll his eyes. "It's not that bad Harry now sit down and eat!" Harry sat down and began piling bacon on his plate. After a look from Snape, he added some fruit. Snape looked at the day's paper until Harry was done. Then, he banished the food and carefully folded his paper back up, looking at Harry intently. "What are your plans for the future?" he asked suddenly. Harry looked at him curiously.

"You know that I'm undecided. That's why Sirius got me those books and I signed up for the 'What to Do With Your Life' program at Hogwarts." Snape nodded.

"And when was that program?" he asked silkily.

"September 15 to October—oh. I guess I missed it," Harry flushed. "I forgot all about it! What am I going to do?"

"A-hem," Snape cleared his throat. "Before you panic, you should know that they are offering it again after Christmas. Apparently it was such a success that they needed to break the participants up into two groups. You, and most of your friends, are in the second session, which begins January 9th."

"Oh thank Merlin," Harry sighed. "Or you," he said hurriedly, catching the look on Snape's face. "It was your idea wasn't it?"

"I may have suggested it to the Headmaster, however, I can assure you that I did not suggest it for the sole purpose of ensuring you would still be able to attend."

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely. "Really, I don't know what I would have done if I had missed it."

"Yes, well, I'm sure you would have come up with a plan."

Harry smirked, "You're right, I had nothing to worry about." Snape gave Harry a look. "What am I going to do until the program starts, though, I've got two months of free time!" Now it was Snape's turn to grin.

"I have a few ideas," he said.

"You want me to right thank you notes? Now?! My birthday was months ago!"

"I am well aware of that, which makes it even more deplorable that you haven't written any yet. I expect them to be done by the end of the week. This gives you four days to work on them Harry. That's hardly unreasonable."

"Yeah, but, but, what am I supposed to say? Sorry I didn't write to you before, I was being an idiot and ran away?"

"I'm sure you will think of something, you usually do. If you are genuinely having trouble, then you may ask me for help. I would also like you to read those books Sirius gave you, as well as the others on the suggested reading list for the program." Harry nodded, that seemed reasonable. "Finally," Snape said, "you may want to consider getting a job."

"A job," Harry looked doubtful. "Why?"

"Because you are seventeen now, a legal adult, and as such, you will no longer be getting an allowance."

"What, seriously Snape? C'mon, is this because I ran away? You can't just take away my allowance! Where am I supposed to get a job anyway?"

"This is not because you ran away, I had decided to do this before your birthday, there just wasn't an appropriate time to talk about it until now."

"Wait a minute, do I have full access to my Potter vault now? I can use that money now, right? I don't need a job! Woohoo!"

"Potter!" Snape snapped, "stop jumping around my kitchen! Thankfully, your mother realized that no seventeen year old is ready to manage the family fortune and land. She added a stipulation that gives me, as your guardian, control over 95% of your fortune until you turn 21, when you gain control of 75% of your fortune. You don't receive full control until I die or give you full control."

"WHAT!" squawked Harry. "That's not fair!"

Snape smirked. "Fair or not, that is what you dear mother wished."

"Fine." Harry pouted. "How much is the 5% that I have control of now?"

"A decent amount. We can go to Gringotts soon and I can show you how to budget it. I still think it would be wise for you to find a job, though."

Harry looked at Snape and grinned, "What if I work for you?"

"What?"

"No, seriously! You were saying over the summer that it would be nice to have an apprentice—you don't have one yet, do you?—good," Harry hurried on, seeing Snape shake his head "no." "Well I could be your apprentice for the next two months, until the program starts! It's brilliant! And, by law, you have to feed, clothe, provide shelter for, _and_ give an allowance to your apprentice. It'll be just like before!" Harry cried triumphantly. "Except, you know, I'll be helping you in your lab a lot more."

Snape thought about it. It actually wasn't a bad idea; in fact, it almost shocked him that he hadn't thought about it. "I'll have to think about it," he finally said. Harry grinned; that almost always meant yes.

The rest of the day past quickly. Harry worked on his thank you notes and did some gardening for Snape. Soon, he was ready for bed. He knocked on Snape's study door.

"Come in," called Snape. He opened the door a crack.

"I'm going to bed soon," he informed Snape. Snape glanced up.

"All right, why don't you go wait on your bed, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Yes sir," Harry said.

Snape knocked on Harry's door, "Harry?" he called. No response. He opened the door, revealing a dark room and Harry, lying down on his bed, breathing deeply. Snape turned on the light and walked over to Harry, giving him a swift swat on the bum.

"Hey," Harry protested, swiftly turning over to keep Snape from swatting him again.

"Do not ever try to avoid a well deserved punishment by 'falling asleep' again, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Harry pouted, "it was worth a shot, though." Snape rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, pulling Harry over his knees.

"You understand why you are getting this spanking?"

"Yes"

"Good" said Snape, and with that, he pulled down Harry's pajama bottoms and began spanking. Once Harry's bottom was a nice, even, rosy pink he stopped. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" He asked silkily.

"I guess not," Harry sniffled. He rubbed his hands against his watery eyes.

"Oh, stop exaggerating, you aren't even close to crying." Snape retorted. "However," *SMACK*, "that may be changing soon." *SMACK*

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Harry cried. "What are those for! You never smack this hard for bedtime spankings! Ow, stop it Snape, O-ow!" *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

"You're right, I usually don't," Snape agreed. *SMACK* "However, you *SMACK* usually don't try *SMACK* to *SMACK*get *SMACK*out *SMACK* of *SMACK*your *SMACK* bedtime *SMACK* spankings!" *SMACK*

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oww, ow, please! I won't do it again!"

Snape sighed, "I know you won't, if you do . . .well, it won't be pleasant." He rubbed Harry's back until Harry calmed down.

"That hurt," Harry pouted.

"Good, it was meant too. It could have been much worse though." Harry sat up and looked at Snape suspiciously.

"Whadya mean?"

"You weren't really asleep, right?"

"Ri-ight"

"So I could have looked at it as lying or deceit. That would have gotten you a full spanking, as well as some of the paddle. All you got were a few harder swats at the end."

"That was more than a few!" Harry protested.

"Hmm," Snape hummed, pulling down Harry's covers. "You should probably get to bed soon. I want you ready to start working with me by eight in the morning. You'll get Sundays off. We can discuss the details tomorrow morning. Good night."

"Wait, working? You mean I got the apprenticeship?"

"Of course you did you foolish boy, you were trained by the best Potions Master in England! And he also told me how to handle any mistakes," Snape said slyly, "so you had best be on your best behavior!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I will be," he promised. "Good night, Snape, see you in the morning."

"I'm ready Snape," Harry called, "and I'm even early!" he said proudly, barging into Snape's previously quiet potions lab and startling Snape, causing him to pour in one too many drops of dragon blood. Snape groaned as the potion gave a small explosion, filling the room with noxious fumes. "Potter, I swear, if you are going to act like this the whole day I will fire you before y–"

"You can't do that," Harry interrupted, "an apprenticeship is a contract and you have to keep me for the two months we agreed on."

"Fine then," Snape ground out, "but if you continue to act like an incompetent first year then you will find yourself nursing a smarting bottom, standing in corners, and writing lines! Am I understood?"

"You don't have to be so mean about it!" Harry cried indignantly. Snape was amazed. The gall of this boy! First he barges in. Then he doesn't seem to even notice—much less apologize for—the explosion he caused, and now, _he_ is apparently being "mean?"

"Corner. Now!" he ground out. Harry stared at him, his mouth falling open in amazement.

"The corner? Snape, I'm not four! What did I do anyway?!" Snape stalked over to Harry, grabbed him by the back of his neck, and led him to an empty corner.

"Stay. Here." he ordered. Then he stalked back to his desk, took a deep breath, and sat down. "Okay, focus Snape, breathe. In. Out. In. Out." He coached himself. "I'm sure Potter didn't mean to start this way." he told himself comfortingly. Unfortunately he found no comfort in it. He stayed at his desk for several minutes calming down. Finally, he stood up. "Harry," he called. Harry turned around and gulped. He definitely had not wanted to start his apprenticeship this way. He hadn't meant to startle Snape, and things had just gone downhill from there. Snape glanced at the clock. 8:03. "You really were early," he remarked, rather surprised. "Quite a bit early."

Harry blushed, "I wanted to get off on a good start," he gave a bitter laugh. "Didn't work out to well, did it?" Snape sighed. No, it hadn't, but it was early, and Potter obviously hadn't meant it, so…

"It's early enough to start over," he suggested.

"Really?"

"Yes really," he snapped. "We will start at 8:15. Go and calm yourself down; you have no reason to be nervous. I'll see you in eleven minutes. Go."

The rest of the day went much better, and Harry quite enjoyed himself. He had only cut up ingredients in the morning, but in the afternoon, Snape had let him brew a calming draught, and had showed him how a simple variation doubled the strength. Snape gave him the evening off, so he was currently sitting in the library reading _You're 17 and Brilliant, What Now?_ courtesy of Sirius. He glanced at the clock, wondering if Snape would spank him early, even though he wasn't technically going to bed yet.

Harry rubbed his stinging rear end. Snape had been more than happy to spank him a little early, and though it really wasn't that bad, it was still smarting after his shower. He decided to finish his reading on his stomach. The book was surprisingly interesting. It had various muggle and magical personality tests, as well as "Real Snapshots" of jobs. He jumped when he heard Snape clear his throat above him.

"It's getting late," Snape remarked. Harry glanced at the clock, 11:37.

"Oh, yeah it is." He glanced at the book, "I guess this is a good stopping place." He got up and headed to his room. When he reached the doorway, he paused and turned around. "I was wondering something," he said hesitantly.

"Yes," Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if I had come home after two weeks, you know, not ran off again when I saw you with Draco, what would you have done?" Snape grinned.

"That's easy. I would have spanked you and then given you fourteen licks with your belt. Then two weeks restriction from your broom and friends."

"Oh," Harry winced. "My belt?"

"Your belt." Snape confirmed.

"Ouch," said Harry.

"It's supposed to hurt," reminded Snape, "Now quit stalling and go to bed. I expect you be ready at eight again tomorrow morning." Harry grinned.

"Okay," he agreed, "see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning."

The next day passed quickly as well. Harry enjoyed working with Snape, especially since it was just the two of them and he received Snape's undivided attention. Snape had decided to take two weeks to review his seventh year material before moving on to new concepts, ingredients, and potions. Harry had enjoyed reviewing potions more than he thought, especially since Snape had let him use his special book, that had all these secrets and shortcuts written in. He wished he could have used it at Hogwarts, it would have made class so much easier! Snape said that it was better to learn the shortcuts after you knew the original way, though. Something about "understanding concepts." Harry was tired now, though, and nervous. Tonight was his last bedtime spanking . . .and as if on cue, Snape knocked. Harry sighed. "Come in," he called. He saw Snape enter, holding the paddle. He groaned.

"All right, Harry, this is the last one, now let's get this over with." Snape guided Harry over his lap, and *POP* *POP* *POP* let the paddle fall on Harry's pajama covered bottoms three times before he banished the paddle and helped Harry up. Harry snaked a hand back to rub at his bum.

"That's it?" He asked.

Snape nodded, "That's it."

Harry's face brightened. "Cool! I have to show you something, then." He reached under his pillow and drew out a box, covered in green wrapping paper and tied with a silver bow. Shyly, he gave it to Snape. "I found these by the seashore. I tried to remember what ingredients you picked when we visited," he said. Snape opened the package to see several vials of various potion ingredients, some of them quite rare.

"Thank you," he said, touched at Harry's thoughtfulness. He wouldn't have thought that Harry remembered the ingredients so well. He pulled out a book lying in the bottom of the box.

"It's the newest edition." Harry said. "It doesn't come out for another month, but since the author did a lot of research in that town, he let their bookstore have it early."

"Harry, thank you, the gifts are much appreciated." Snape said, "But, why?"

Harry shrugged. "I really don't know. I guess it just felt right, and I wanted to show you that I don't hate you and I didn't mean any of what I said, and I thought of you when I saw the books, and, I don't know. It just felt right."

"Thank you," Snape said, leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." Harry replied. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. He had messed up royally, but everything was going to be okay.

Epilogue—One Week Later

Snape was at the breakfast table when Harry came down to eat. Harry looked at Snape curiously.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Usually Snape was already in the potions lab by the time Harry ate.

"No," Snape retorted. "Everything is not okay. I ran out of lacewing flies. You'll have to go get them for me."

"Sure," Harry said, a little confused. "Do you want me to apperate over, or use the floo?"

"No, no, no," Snape said irritably. "Lacewing flies are very delicate, you'll have to fly over to the next town and pick them up yourself. I can't waste half a day to pick them up. If you leave right after breakfast, you should be home by lunch."

"You want me to fly?" Harry asked, "To the next town over?" Snape nodded. "To get lacewing flies?" Harry clarified.

"Yes! Do I need to spell it out for you?" Snape asked. Harry grinned, no, he understood perfectly. Snape couldn't bear to keep him from flying on such a beautiful day, so he misplaced some lacewing flies and was giving him twice the amount of time he needed to fly over and get him some new ones.

"No, that's okay, I hear you loud and clear," he said, grinning. Everything was definitely

okay.


End file.
